Broken
by AllThoseGlitters
Summary: Bella thinks about the consequences of her time with Edward and decides to end the relationship when he makes a comment she doesn't agree with. How will Edward feel when his personal brand of heroin wants to leave him?


**A/N: Well, I'm not a fan of **_**Twilight**_**. Isn't it shocking? But will that stop me from writing this? No, it won't. Flames and praise are welcomed here. OOC-ness. You have been warned, Twilight fans.**

* * *

Isabella "Bella" Swan sat under a maple tree, quietly taking in the scenery of Forks. She didn't know why she never realized this, but, the woods of Forks were actually very beautiful to look at it. It was as if it was an artist's vision. _Why don't I come here more often? _

Then she remembered that all of her time had been devoted to Edward. She put her face in her hands, what was wrong with her? Letting some boy damage the relationship of everyone she cared about? In the last past weeks everyone around pretended she wasn't there.

_Mike…_

_Angela…_

_Jessica…_

_Eric…_

_Charlie…_

_Renee…_

They all was either not talking to her, or had a bad attitude around her, and all she had was Edward and his family. She…she had to stop this and make amends with the people that cared for her more then Edward Cullen! She had been thinking of ending her relations with the Cullen's altogether so she could work on school and mending the relationships of her friends and family. If she was to lose them now, she'd never get them back.

Edward's voice startled her, "That's where you went Bella! What did I say about going out on your own, you're too fragile."

This comment made her burn with anger inside. Too fragile? All because she wasn't a sparkling vampire didn't mean she was fragile. "What did he say about her going out on her own?" Alright, maybe she wasn't the smartest but she at least had some common sense. What gave him a right to act like she was a child? All because he was 91 years older than she that gave him no right to treat like he was her father.

Bella snapped at him, "You know what Edward? I'm not fragile enough to not be able to kick your ass."

He placed a finger to his lips, "Such language, a lady shouldn't speak like that."

"Edward, I just don't think it'd work out if we kept being together." She calmed down a bit.

"What do you mean?"

Bella sighed, "It's just that, no one speaks to me. I've abandoned all of them for you and I want them back. I know if I remain with you I can't do that." She stopped to read his expression, he look a bit constipated, a little like how Jasper looked on a daily basis, "Good bye forever, Edward Cullen."

He grabbed her arm and held it so tight she thought it might break. "Bella, please, you don't need them. All you need is me." His voice was threatening.

"Edward…If you…if you cared for me as much as you do, you'd let me leave…"

Edward brought her closer to his face, "I just can't let you leave." He paused for three seconds. "You're my personal brand of heroin."

Bella fought to get out of his grip, but he kept tightening his grip on her. Tears streamed down her cheek.

She was going to die by the hands of Edward Cullen.

He was going to tear her to shreds.

No one would able to recognize her.

Her parents would wonder where their daughter was and blame themselves.

Her school friends would feel like they pushed her over the edge and she had killed herself.

Edward pushed her onto the ground, "I love you Bella Swan. We'll be together forever. No one can break us apart, no one."

Bella walked down the empty streets of Forks, naked and broken. She wiped her face with the back of her hand.

Charlie stepped out of the police car. "Bells? Oh my God…Bells what happened to you?" Charlie covered her with his jacket. "Are you alright? Who did this to you?"

Bella looked up at her father with sad eyes, "Dad…I don't want to talk about it."

Charlie held her, "Why Bells?"

"_If I do, we can't be together forever. I can't let you break us apart."_

Her hand reached for his gun.

"_Today, police chief Charlie Swan was shot to death by his own gun. Eye-witness accounts say that they saw him approach a naked Isabella "Bella" Swan, his daughter, before the shooting. Police are still searching for Ms. Swan." The newscaster turned to the crime scene; you could clearly see a shocked Jacob Black in the background. "There will be more on the shooting as the investigation goes along, back to you, Tom."_

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Twilight. _**


End file.
